


Oh Goddess, Let Them Know My Love

by kiisuumii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, i'll add more relationship tags when i post more parts, idk im pulling all of this out of my ass, sorry if its uh bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiisuumii/pseuds/kiisuumii
Summary: ☆ a small collection of fe: three houses reader inserts ☆☆ allegiance - sylvain ☆





	Oh Goddess, Let Them Know My Love

**Author's Note:**

> ok i got really emotional when i wrote this so im sorry if parts are confusing or dont make sense :((

Your name being called out to a crowd of unruly commoners rang sharply between your ears. One foot weighed itself on your shoulder blade as, in a moment's notice, your face met the chilling snow that had fallen earlier that morning.

"Charges lay against you for for the conspiracy and subsequent murder of the late regent of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the Grand Duke of Itha, Rufus Blaiddyd. Charged alongside you is His Highness, the son of the late King Lambert Blaiddyd, and nephew of the Grand Duke, Dimitri Blaiddyd."

At the call of his name, you heard the sound of chains rattling in the struggle against Kingdom knights and the crunch of snow approaching where you laid. A grunt from the prince, who was knocked down to the ground same as you, escaped him.

You remembered that day five years ago, under a gray, bleak sky, clouds overhung yours and Dimitri's trial for the murder of his uncle. The prosecution was Faerghus. Or rather, Cornelia at the behest of the Empire. Hearing the charges of a crime you nor Dimitri didn't commit made that morning's breakfast resurface, you recalled. To eliminate Dimitri and those closest to him meant that the rightful heir to the throne and anyone who was powerful enough to command Faerghus' military would be gone; the trouble of fighting and losing valuable men in the Kingdom would be gone, and thus, it would be easier for Edelgard to unite Fódlan.

You remembered Dedue rescuing you from the cells underneath the castle in Fhirdiad. You remembered his telling you that His Highness would be right behind you, being told that you should just run as far from the capital as you could. You remembered the snow, how softly it came down on the day you were supposed to die. You remembered how you crawled to Gautier, because you didn't know who else to run to, because Sylvain was the one you trusted the most.

His eyes when he saw you were full of kindness and worry; he took you in and begged his father to harbor a war criminal in his home. Sylvain did everything he could to keep you in Gautier, to keep you from being hunted down by traitorous scum who dared once calling themselves loyal to the Holy Kingdom. He couldn't let it happen: have them find you and take you back to behead you. His heart wouldn't let him.

You remembered hearing from Sylvain that Fhirdiad announced that the criminal, treasonous prince had atoned for his sins two days after you arrived, when the snow was coming down softly, just as it had when your charges were read to you. You remembered crying in his arms as he sat next to you in bed and crying yourself to sleep thereafter for a week. The boy you swore you'd one day serve and fight alongside-- his death rested in your hands, heavy and acrid. You wished you had done something, you wished you hadn't been so selfish and left him despite what Dedue said, you wished you had given your life to the Empire instead of Dimitri's.

You swore revenge, you swore to protect the people who mattered the most to you. At least the ones who were left. You swore that Cornelia and Edelgard would pay for taking away the most important thing to you and that they would never do it again, not for as long as you protected what was left of the Kingdom as a Holy Knight for House Gautier, for they had given you a new lease on life.

You joined the cause, a defense against the Empire. You, under House Gautier, alongside Sylvain, whom you were ordered by his father to protect with you life, and other houses in eastern Faerghus, including House Fraldarius, fought against Imperial armies for the sake of the kingdom you called home, for the sake of those who came before you to establish it, for those whose lives were unfairly taken by an oppressive regime. You owed your life to the Kingdom, to the selfless people of Faerghus who raised you in place of your parents, to Dedue, to Sylvain and House Gautier.

But on the battlefield, everything reminded you of what you really felt, no matter how many excuses you gave it. You were in love with Dimitri Blaiddyd, and the Empire took him away from you. Five years later, you fell in love with the man you served, Sylvain Gautier. You fought to avenge your former flame, and you fought to protect your current. You supposed that no matter how selfish your reasons were, if you fought alongside people whose goals aligned with yours, it didn't matter, because it was all for a greater good.

On this particular field, on this particular day, snow came down from a sky as bleak as on the day you were to be executed, five years ago. The screams and shouts of a warring crowd, from opposing sides as both attempted to cut down the other, rang sharply between your years. Your battle cries mixed with those of Felix and his father and Sylvain and his. You fought at the side of your lord, by the nobleman who let you live again, never once letting him out of your sight out of fear for the worst.

But on a day like this, echoing the day of your beheading and the day you received news of Dimitri's death, how could you have expected a blessing from the Goddess? You heard a grunt from your left. You looked over and red clouded your vision, and a sour, metallic smell made your heart stop. On one side was the tip of a blade and on the other, a hilt soaking in blood. Sylvain had been pierced by an Imperial swordsman; he drew his sword back, leaving a hole in Sylvain's abdomen for every drop of blood to seep out of. You cried out his name as you watched his body fall to the ground, the snow crunching under him as ounce upon ounce of blood stained Fódlan.

You blinked and soon the Imperial soldier's heart stopped beating and your lance had cut open his throat. You fell to Sylvain's side, uninterested in this war anymore if it meant that someone dear to you should die again. You thanked the Goddess you trained in faith as you rolled Sylvain over, sweeping him up into your arms with one hand over his wound. He looked at you with those kind eyes, filled with worry, just like he did five years ago. A white light shone brightly around your hand and over his wound; you were determined to stop his bleeding but not determined enough to hide your anguish, your salty tears, and the quake in your palms. You begged him to not die, for him to stay strong, for the sake of Dimitri and Felix, for the sake of his kingdom, for your sake, because you just couldn't lose someone you loved again.

He let out a breathy chuckle, the way he always chuckled. He flashed that smug grin you knew he made whenever he hid his pain, whether physical or emotional-- whichever one this hid as you held him, you couldn't tell. Four words left his lips that gripped your heart so tightly you couldn't breathe.

"I love you too."

The quake in your hands spread its way into the rest of your body as your tears more rapidly ran down your face and as sobs pressed their way past your lips. You focused your magic to close his wound, but you knew that even so, he had already lost so much blood. You were unsure of if he was going to live; the very thought shook you to your core, spreading despair through your veins.

"Please don't die..." You pleaded softly. "Please, oh Goddess, don't take him away too."

But you were right, he had lost too much blood. His heart couldn't take anymore. For him, hearing you tell him you loved him after hiding his feelings for so long and knowing that he did everything he could to protect you and the rest of the people of Faerghus was enough for him. He lifted his hand weakly to your cheek, caressing gently as he strained to let words out.

"I love you. I've loved you for so long."

He swallowed hard, fighting off death for just another moment with you.

"Don't fight to avenge me or His Highness. Fight for the people of Fódlan, for those who can't."

You nodded, letting your tears drip down your chin and onto his paling skin. It was too soon that the Goddess had taken him, as his hand slowly fell lifeless from your face to his side. He was gone, and Edelgard had claimed another person you held dear. Your grip on his body tightened. You pulled him closer to you, refusing to let go as you cried into his arms the way you did when you heard news of Dimitri's death. You didn't want to leave him yet, you didn't want him to leave you yet.

Around you as you mourned and wailed, war continued to be waged, unsatiated by the blood of hundreds already. The echoes of men and women taking their last breaths on this battlefield and many more battlefields to come rang between your ears. You wanted this ringing to stop, for all this shouting and crying and death to stop. But you knew, for the sake of those who fought and gave their lives for this cause, that this was no place to give up. For Sylvain, for Dimitri, for the once great Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, you owed your life to the people, and to the people you will give it.


End file.
